Reign of the Oda Clan
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sasuke was on patrol one day when he found a disturbing sight. That sight was Nobunaga Oda. What happens when the Oda Clan is revived? But by who, is the question? Rated T for cussing.
1. Oda Nobunaga

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another new story. This time I'm going to do my absolute favorite anime, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings. I just finished watching Season 1, season 2, and the Last Party movie like a week or two ago. And I loved every second of it. Do you know who my favorite characters are? Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date! Those two crack me up. Well actually Shingen and Yukimura crack me up. You know what? Most of all those people crack me up. Well before I start rambling about all my favorite things, I'm going to get started. Oh and I'm going to warn you. If you have watched Sengoku Basara, you know there's going to be some cussing. Oh and this takes place after The Last Party.**

**Sasuke : Autobot Shadowstalker presents to you the first chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan.**

Chapter 1

A figure was jumping from tree to tree. This person was a ninja and the leader of the Takeda Ninja Core. This person was Sasuke Sarutobi.

"Why did I have to do on patrol?" Sasuke muttered. "Nothing's here."

"Sarutobi Sasuke!"

Sasuke ended up bumping in to a tree, startled by the voice. He growled and looked up at the female ninja.

"Damn it Kasuga!" Sasuke said. "Why'd you have to do that?"

Kasuga looked down at him. "I was sent to find you by my Lord Kenshin."

"Oh right." Sasuke smirked. "Your love interest."

"Sarutobi Sasuke, I do not have such a relationship with my Lord." Kasuga retorted.

"Alright, alright. Cool it." Sasuke said. "Now what did you need?"

"There has been a disturbance nearby and someone said they thought they saw the Devil King." Kasuga explained.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "The Devil K-king of the Sixth Heaven Oda N-Nobunaga? But he's dead! Lord Masamune and Master Sanada made sure of it!"

"I am merely telling you what I heard." Kasuga said before pointing south. "That's the direction of the village where I heard the rumors."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "I can't believe you even believed that crap." He started running towards the village.

Sasuke hid behind a bush and looked over the bush. He gasped as he caught sight of a familiar man. The silver armor, the gun and sword, the red cape, the blood red eyes, and the evil smirk was something he couldn't forget.

"No way." Sasuke muttered.

"I am the Devil King of Owari, Oda Nobunaga!" The man yelled.

Sasuke's jaw had dropped to the ground. "Lord Masamune isn't going to be happy." Sasuke soon found himself running back towards the Takeda's camp in Kai.

* * *

"You're getting better Sanada!" Masamune Date, the Big Boss of Oshu and the One Eyed Dragon, yelled. "You're giving me one heck of a party!"

"I am glad to be of service!" Yukimura Sanada, the young cub and general of the Takeda army, yelled.

The two rivals were a heated duel. Swords clashing with spears. They both were sweating and panting.

"Master Sanada! You're not going to believe this!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to them.

"What is it Sarutobi?" Masamune grunted.

"Uh, can you two stop you little duel first?" Sasuke asked.

Yukimura and Masamune reluctantly stopped their duel and looked at the ninja. Sasuke sighed. "You're not going to believe me, but the Devil King is alive."

"What?!" Masamune yelled. "How the hell is that possible? We killed him!"

"What is all the commotion about?" Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai, asked as he stepped outside.

"This fool here is trying to get us to believe the Devil King is alive!" Masamune yelled angrily.

"Sasuke?" Shingen asked.

"It's true." Sasuke defended himself. "I saw him with my own eyes. What more proof do you need?!"

"You shouldn't need any proof."

Everyone swirled around to see a woman, a very deadly woman with a butterfly tattoo on her right thigh and a gun in her hand.

"Nohime." Yukimura gasped.

"What the hell is this?" Masamune asked.

"You little boys should be more careful." Nohime said as she walked away.

"What kind of…" Masamune trailed off before growling. "That's it. I'm going to find Kojuuro back in Oshu!"

Masamune walked over to his horse and climbed on. Soon enough he was riding away.

"Should we alert the other warlords?" Yukimura asked.

"They will find out." Shingen said.

"But my Lordship. It is the Takeda way to attack our enemies head on." Yukimura objected. "Shouldn't we alert the others?"

"Yukimura, you buffoon!" Shingen yelled as he delieverd his famous punch and sent Yukimura in to a wall.

"Uh, Master?" Sasuke started.

"You must always consider the possibilities!" Shingen yelled.

Yukimura dusted himself off. **(You guys know what's going to happen next hehe.)**

"Thank you for the advice my Lordship." Yukimura said as he ran back up to Shingen at full speed. "I will go by it for as long as I live!" He punched Shingen, sending him back through the dojo.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his noise. "Everyday it's the same thing."

"Yukimura!" Shingen yelled.

"Your Lordship!" Yukimura yelled.

"Yukimura!"

"My Lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

"My Lordship!"

* * *

"Lord Masamune, what's the rush?" Kojuuro Katakura, Masamune's right eye, asked as the man himself rode through the gates of his castle in Oshu.

"We got some bad news." Masamune answered. "Oda's back."

"W-what?" Kojuuro stuttered. "But that's impossible!"

"Well I just saw Nohime and Sarutobi claimed he saw Nobunaga." Masamune said.

"What do you want to do my Lord?" Kojuuro asked.

"First things first, we have to alert the men." Masamune said. "Speaking of men, here they are now."

"Big Boss!" That same group of soldiers said.

"Oda Nobunaga's back in business." Masamune said.

"What?" A soldier with an Elvis hairstyle asked.

"Yeah. Now we have another party to go to." Masamune smirked before saying his famous line. "Are you ready boys?!"

"Yeah!" All the soldiers said.

* * *

In a forest, Keiji Maeda was walking with his monkey Yumikichi.

"Hmm." He said. "I wonder?"

"Looking for me?"

Keiji spun around…only to be face to face with Mitsuhide Akechi.

"Akechi Mitsuhide!" Keiji exclaimed. "What are you-?"

"You thought I was dead." Mitsuhide said. "You thought I was killed. But I'm back. I'm here. Or am I?" Mitsuhide disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"Creepy." Keiji muttered. "Should I go talk to the generals? Again? What do you think Yumikichi?"

Yumikichi just played with a stick and looked at Keiji. Keiji smiled. "To Motochika it is!"

**And that is the first chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan. Now I'm going to warn you now, that this is my first Sengoku fanfic so this might suck. I said MIGHT. Hope you like. Shadowstalker Out!**


	2. Vagabond, Maeda Keiji

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. It's me with another chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan. I'm glad this story is being well received. Didn't actually think I'd get some readers in one day since there aren't many stories for this category but enough about that. Let's gun it!**

**Masamune: Hey stop stealing my line!**

**Me: Masamune, I quote you every day for crying out loud. "Big Boss of Oshu Date Masamune! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"**

Kenshin Uesugi was sitting in his dojo in Echigo waiting for a report from Kasuga.

"My Lord." Kasuga said as she appeared in front of him.

"Kasuga, what do you have to report?" Kenshin asked.

"My Lord," Kasuga said. "Oda Nobunaga, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven has been revived, along with Akechi Mitsuhide and Lady Nohime."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Has any news been found on Mori Ranmuru?"

"No my Lord." Kasuga said.

"Good work." Kenshin said as he bent down in front of her. "My most beautiful blade."

Kasuga gasped at the close contact. "My Lord?"

"Such talent from one so young." Kenshin said softly.

"My Lord Kenshin?" Kasuga gasped.

"Such talent." Kenshin said.

Kasuga soon found herself back in her usual love trance. "Ahh." **(Those two crack me up every time that happens.)**

Masamune , Kojuuro, and the rest of the Date army were riding on horseback to Kai.

"My Lord, why are we going to Kai?" Kojuuro asked. "I was expecting you to go straight to retrieve the Devil King's head."

"Well after last time, I thought I'd actually get the help before I go rushing in." Masamune said.

"_Well I wasn't' expecting to hear that." Kojuuro thought before saying aloud_, "Oh course my Lord."

"Shit!" Masamune exclaimed as he stopped his horse.

"What is wrong…" Kojuuro trailed off at the sight before him.

"Oh man." Ranmuru Mori, another retainer of the Oda Clan, groaned. "It's the Date army, not the Tokugawa."

"A little kid?" Masamune asked.

"That is Ranmuru Mori." Kojuuro said. "A retainer of Oda."

Ranmuru then started to run away, leaving behind a very confused Masamune and Kojuuro.

"That vagabond was right." Masamune muttered.

Keiji slid to a stop on his horse as he finally reached Chugoku. "Oh yes! He's on land."

Keiji hopped off his horse and ran over to a man wearing purple and had white hair. "Motochika!"

Motochika Chosokabe, Lord of Chugoku, turned around and laughed. "Keiji, how are you?"

Keiji slid to a stop. "Just fine Motochika. Have you heard the news?"

"News?" Motochika asked.

"Yes." Keiji said. "Oda's back in business."

"What?" Motochika asked. "That bastard's back?"

"Yeah, don't know how though." Keiji shrugged.

"So you're going to meet with all the generals again?" Motochika asked.

"Yep." Keiji grinned. "And you're the first one I've gone to."

Motochika nodded. "Alright. You go meet with those others generals and I'll ready my men."

Keiji nodded and ran back to his horse. He climbed on and road towards Mikawa to speak with Ieyasu Tokugawa.

"You son of a bitches ready?!" Motochika yelled to his men.

"Aye Aye captain!"

"Alright then." Motochika said. "The dawn is upon us men. Oda Nobunaga is back!"

Masamune and his army had finally made it to Kai and were now in front of Shingen, Yukimura, and Sasuke.

"So you want to forge another alliance to battle Oda?" Shingen questioned the One Eyed Dragon.

"Yeah." Masamune nodded. "That bastard needs to be put in his place."

"I'm sure Yukimura will be happy to assist you." Shingen said.

"Of course my Lord." Yukimura immediately said.

"Then it's settled." Shingen said. "I've heard the Vagabond, Maeda Keiji is speaking with the other generals again."

"Shouldn't you send Sarutobi out to find him them?" Masamune asked.

"Will it kill you to call me Sasuke?"Sasuke mumbled.

"We're just lucky it's just Oda that's being mysteriously revived." Shingen said. "Imagine if it were the Toyotomi."

Sasuke cringed. "Now then we would be screwed."

Keiji rode his horse through the forest. "I wonder how long it's going to take me to get there. Oh nevermind, I'm here! Time really does fly by fast!"

Keij rode in to Mikawa only to come face to face with the greatest warrior in the land, Tadakatsu Honda.

"Uh…" Keji trailed off.

"Tadakatsu, stand down." Ieyasu said as he walked over. "He's a friend."

Tadakatsu nodded and slid back some. Ieyasu walked over to Keiji. "Keiji, it's been too long. What brings you to Mikawa?"

"You didn't hear the news? Oda's back. All of them." Keiji said.

Ieyasu stared in shock. "This was unexpected. How is this possible?"

"I don't know." Keiji said. "I'm thinking it could be Matsunaga Hisihede."

"It can't be him." Ieyasu said. "Last I heard, he didn't want anything else to do with the Devil King."

"Well who else could it be?" Keiji asked. "It's not like someone can bring their souls back from the dead. That would be crazy."

"I don't know." Ieyasu said. "We'll just have to wait and see."

**And that's the end. Reason I'm making this short is because thunderstorms down here where I'm at. So bye. Shadowstalker Out!**


	3. Battle Strategies

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan. Can anyone guess who's reviving the Oda? Cause I sort of made it obvious if you've watch The Last Party. If you haven't, either you should look it up or watch it. The English Version because that's what this story is based on. Now since that's done, let's gun it!**

**Masamune: Listen you little…**

**Me: Don't even think about it Date. "Big Boss of Oshu Date Masamune! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"**

**Masamune: I might as well not even try.**

**Kojuuro: I wouldn't.**

Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke, Masamune, and Kojuuro were in a meeting in the dojo in Kai. Just recently Kenshin had formed an alliance with them as well. All they were waiting on was the Maeda Vagabond.

"So, what's our first move gonna be?" Masamune asked.

"I say we could move in from the East and attack Honoji while Oda is otherwise engaged. Then we could move in from the west and attack one of their main strongholds." Kojuuro said while pointing several things out on a map. "Then we could catch then while they're distacted at Azuchi Castle, ending the Devil King."

"A great strategy." Shingen commented. "But it would also mean we would have to divide our armies."

"Actually." Sasuke said. "This makes sense. If Uesugi and Chosokabe are helping they could attack from the east. Then from the west, Tokugawa and Mori could launch that attack."

"And as for us?" Masamune asked.

"We could go straight for Azuchi castle." Kojuuro said. "You and Yukimura could head straight for the Devil King, eliminating any obstacle in your way. While Sarutobi and I watch your backs if something proves to much of a challenge."

"What about you my Lordship?" Yukimura asked.

Shingen seemed in deep thought. "I'm going to remain here."

"What?" Yukimura asked.

"I get it now." Masamune said. "While the Devil King might not be that bright, he's no fool. Just like he did before, he's probably going to send in his forces to eliminate the warlords. If they leave their lands unwatched, who knows what that bastard can do."

"Exactly." Shingen said.

"But my Lordship…" Yukimura started only to be sent flying by Shingen's fist.

Masamune ducked and screamed, "Son of a gun! Watch it! I want to keep my head."

Yukimura shakily stood back up and started running towards Shingen. "My Lordship!"

"Uh Master?" Sasuke asked only to face palm.

"Yukimura!" Shingen yelled as he punched Yukimura.

"My Lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

"My Lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

"Do they do this every day?" Kojuuro asked.

Sasuke sighed. "You have no idea Master Katakura. You have no idea."

* * *

Keiji panted as he ran through the gates of Aki. Was he tired? Yes. Was he going to stop now? Heck no!

"Motonari!" Keiji yelled.

Motonari Mori, Lord of Aki, turned to face him. "What do you want Vagabond?"

Keiji slid to a stop. "Oh come on! Has anyone heard the news?"

"What news do you speak of?" Motonari asked.

"Nobunaga is back. And his rookies." Keiji said.

"But that's virtually impossible." Motonari said. "How?"

"How should I know?" Keiji asked.

"You make a good point." Motonari said. "And you expect me to forge an alliance with the other warlords to killed the Devil King?"

"Yeah. He could serve a great danger to all of you." Keiji said.

"An intriguing offer." Motonari said. "But also a valid one. Alright then. I'll ready my army."

"Great!" Keiji grinned.

Motonari sighed as he watched Keiji run back to his horse with Yumikichi on his shoulder. "That vagabond."

* * *

Nobunaga Oda was sitting on his thrown in the remains of Azuchi castle with his wife Nohime standing right beside him.

"Mitsuhide." Nobunaga said.

"Yes my Lord?" Mitsuhide asked as he bowed before him.

"Has there been any news lately about the other warlords?" Nobunaga asked.

"I've heard that they are forming another alliance to defeat you my Lord." Mitsuhide answered.

"My Lord husband, what should we do?" Nohime asked.

"We shall launch another attack on either Okehazama or Nagashino." Nobunaga decided.

"We are at your service Lord Nobunaga." Ranmura said.

Nobunaga only smirked evilly and looked out the window.

* * *

Keiji rode through the forest. "Alright, who else can I visit? Oh right! Takeda and Date. But I guess they probably know already, but it can't hurt to try."

Keiji then rode towards the land of Kai since he knew both armies were probably there.

* * *

Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke, Masamune, and Kojuuro were still in their meeting, discussing various battle strategies.

"So, you think Oda might attack Nagashino?" Sasuke asked.

"That or Okehazama." Kojuuro said.

"Why?" Yukimura asked.

"He might just be planning to get all the generals together so he can kill them all, leaving no one to defy him." Kojuuro explained.

Masamune slammed his fist down. "Then why don't we show him what we're made of damn it!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap the One-Eyed Dragon. "Because you idiot, we'd risk losing so many men we might as well just bow down to Oda after we're finished!"

"Who you calling an idiot?" Masamune growled dangerously.

"Do you want to find out?" Sasuke asked.

Shingen had enough and grabbed them both before smashing their heads together before sitting them down. "You utter buffoons! We need to work as one to defeat Oda! Not argue over something childish!"

Sasuke and Masamune just grumbled under their breath. A knock was heard on the door of the dojo followed by a voice saying, "Hey! Is anyone home?"

"Well if it isn't the fool himself." Masamume mumbled as Shingen opened the door to reveal Keiji.

"Hey there!" Keiji grinned. "Have you heard the news?"

"Of course." Shingen said. "Oda's back."

"Thank you!" Keiji exclaimed. "Someone who doesn't need me to tell them!"

"And I'm guessing you were to ask us about aligning ourselves with the other generals in the land?" Kojuuro questioned.

"Yep." Keiji smiled. "So what do you say?"

"We've already anticipated your arrival and we'd be honored." Yukimura said.

"Great." Keiji said. "Do you know of anyone else that could help us fight?"

"There are only three." Sasuke said. "The Saica, Kanbe Kuroda, and Iyokono's forces led by a girl named Tsurihime."

"I guess I'll go speak with them." Keiji said. "Who's the Saica led by?"

"Magoichi Saica." Shingen said.

"This guy shouldn't be too hard to convince." Keiji said and ran off.

Masamune face palmed. "Shouldn't we have told him that Magoichi is a _girl_?!"

"He'll find out. Hopefully." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

In a mysterious forest where no one ever dared to enter, a soft voice was heard.

"Ichi is here. Ichi is waiting for you. Brother."

Oh shit.

**Alright! Now if you don't know who's reviving these people now, then I don't know what to say. Oh and I'm gonna put some people that didn't appear in the anime in this fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	4. Ultimate Battle Drawing Near

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan. **

**Yukimura: Lady Shadow, I thought you said your computer isn't working.**

**Me: *punches him across the room* It isn't you buffoon! I'm not typing on my computer. Sasuke, how do you deal with this kid?**

**Sasuke: *shrugs* I've known him for a long time.**

**Me: *sighs* This is going to be a long story if I'm dealing with you Sanada. Now since that's over Let's Make Some Tracks!**

**Masamune: *growls* What did I say about stealing my lines?!**

**Me: Didn't I say I use them everyday?**

**Masamune: That's it! *unsheathes all six dragon claws***

**Soldier with the Elvis hairstyle: Big Boss is using all six swords!**

**Kojuuro: Uh, Masamune?**

**Me: *runs away* KOJUURO COME SAVE ME FROM YOUR BOSS!**

**Kojuuro: As his right eyes, I'm going to help him.**

**Me: *groans* Oh come on! SASUKE! KASUGA!**

**Sasuke: What did I do to get myself in to this?**

Keiji walked in the Saica Main Camp and had to do a double take. A beautiful woman was standing there.

"Woah." Keiji said before running up to her and asking, "Hey there. Uh, do you know where I can find Saica Magoichi?"

"You've found her." Magoichi said.

"Wait, you're Magochi?" Keiji asked. "Didn't expect that."

"Who are you?" Magoichi asked.

"Oh sorry." Keij said. "My name's Maeda Keiji and I've come here asking for your help."

"My help?" Magoichi asked, clearly interested.

"Yeah." Keiji grinned. "I'm looking for anyone who would be willing to help put a stop to the Devil King."

"Oda Nobunaga?" Magoichi asked. "Last I heard, he was dead."

"Yeah that's what everyone thought. Though somehow, he and his rookies are back." Keiji shrugged.

"So you want the Saica Faction to make an alliance with the other Warlords?" Magoichi asked.

Keiji merely nodded. Magoichi laughed. "As if! We are mercenaries. We take orders from no one." She held her gun up to Keiji's chest. "Now if I were you, I'd leave before things get ugly."

While Keiji wanted to try and convince her, he knew he should leave before he had to be dodging bullets. He slowly backed off and muttered, "Well that was a lost cause. Maybe Kanbe will be more convincing." He then ran off to where Shingen had told him Kanbe was.

* * *

Yukimura was in the courtyard training with his spears. Little did he know that he was being watched.

"I've gotta admit. He's pretty good." Masamune muttered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Sasuke smirked. "The great One-Eyed Dragon gave his greatest rival a compliment."

Masamune glared at Sasuke and hissed, "Better watch your mouth Sarutobi. You might just be dead later."

Sasuke rose his hands in defense and said, "Alright alright. Jeez."

"Yukimura is a fine soldier." Shingen mused as he walked up beside Sasuke.

"My Lord!" A soldier yelled as he ran up to Shingen. "My Lord!"

Yukimura stopped training just as Kojuuro walked over. They both walked over to Shingen, Sasuke, and Masamune.

"What is wrong?" Shingen asked.

"Oda's making an attack on the Tokugawa while they're heading towards Nagashino." The soldier reported.

"Ieyasu doesn't even know it." Sasuke muttered.

"A sneak attack. That bastard." Masamune growled.

"Yukimura." Shingen said. "Ready the troops. We're going to Nagashino."

"Of course My Lordship." Yukimura said before running away.

"I suggest you do the same One-Eyed Dragon. Oda's probably going to be looking for you." Shingen advised.

"We're already ahead of you Old Man Takeda." Masamune smirked as he and Kojuuro walked off.

"Sasuke, go help Yukimura. I'll be at the gate in a minute." Shingen said before walking away.

Sasuke nodded and ran off to find Yukimura.

* * *

Kasuga appeared in front of Kenshin. "My Lord, Oda's planning to attack the Tokugawa at Nagashino. They're planning a sneak attack."

Kenshin frowned. "This is some troubling news indeed." He walked ahead of Kasuga. "Men ready your weapons! We fight at Nagashino to repel the Oda Clan!"

The walls of the camp fell down to show Kenshin's army, ready to aid their Lord in battle.

* * *

Keiji was riding through the forest when he saw dark clouds starting to form in the direction of Nagashino. "Damn! Oda's moving faster then I had hoped." He spurred his horse to go faster. He had to get to Nagashino in time!

* * *

"You ready boys?!" Masamune screamed.

"YEAH!"

"Alright let's make some tracks." Masamune smirked as he led his army out of Kai and towards Nagashino.

"LET'S RIDE!"

"Let's kick some ass!" The soldier with the glasses yelled.

"Men of Takeda! A grave battle is ahead. We will need our full strenght to succeed against the Devil King! Show your might and we will show them what the Takeda are made of!" Yukimura yelled.

"ALRIGHT!"

"Let's move out men!" Shingen yelled as he led his army out of their camp and after the Date.

The Takeda and the Date armies rode at full speed towards Nagashino where they knew the Oda was waiting.

* * *

Nobunaga, Nohime, Ranmuru, and Mitsuhide stood at the top of the mountain that was near Nagashino. They watched in silence as the Tokugawa army made its way across the large field.

"My Lord husband, when shall we launch the attack?" Nohime asked.

"Soon." Nobunaga said. "The reign of the Oda Clan is finally underway."

**Alright guys! The action's starting. Now I hope you know that this story is gonna be like the series so there's only going to be twelve chapters. Plus that extra chapter that just makes no sense and makes you laugh you tail off. I hope you enjoyed. Shadowstalker Out!**


	5. Battle of Nagashino and Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's me with another chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan.**

**Masamune: *panting* Damn you run fast.**

**Me: I'm the second fastest runner in my class.**

**Kojuuro: She has a point Lord Masamune.**

**Sasuke: You mean to tell me we chased you two down for three freaking hours for nothing?!**

**Kasuga: It sure seems like it.**

**Sasuke: Kasuga, do me a favor?**

**Kasuga: Yeah?**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Me: I just couldn't resist adding that.**

Masamune was leading his army towards Nagashino, not aware that he was about to nearly get killed.

"Lord Masamune." Kojuuro said as he rode up slightly behind him. "I think we should send a soldier to scout ahead. Oda could be planning anything."

"We'll just spring their trap then." Masamune smirked.

Kojuuro resisted the urge to outright face palm. "But Lord Masamune, we could be riding to our death!"

"We'll be fine." Masamune smirked before riding ahead. "Race you Kojuuro."

Kojuuro only sighed and thought, _"Here we go again."_

Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke, and the rest of the Takeda army weren't far behind Date's army. Sasuke ran up to Yukimura's horse. "Master, we may have a problem. I sent some of my men to scout ahead and they say that Oda's already there."

"But how could they have beaten us there?" Yukimura asked.

"They did plan the attack." Sasuke reminded.

"We're going to have to find some way to warm Ieyasu." Shingen said. "But how?"

Sasuke smirked. "Leave that to me my Lord." He hopped over the edge of the cliff and disappeared off to who knows where.

* * *

Keiji walked in to the mines where he knew Kanbe was. He walked past multiple soldiers before he saw the poor chained up man.

"Uh, are you Kanbe?" Keji asked catiously. Who wouldn't? You don't usually see a guy with a wrecking ball chained to his wrist every day.

"Yeah that's me. And you are?" Kanbe asked.

"Maeda Keiji." Keiji introduced himself. "And I'm here asking for help. The Devil King's back."

Kanbe's jaw dropped. "How?"

"Oh for the love of, I don't know!" Keiji practically shrieked.

"Well, in that case, I'd be happy to join your little alliance." Kanbe said. "I need some good luck anyway and I'll take this chance."

"Oh thank you!" Keji grinned. "Well I'm going to go visit one more person. Bye Kanbe!"

Kanbe sighed and watched as Keji ran away happily. "What the hell did I just get myself in to?"

* * *

Masamune and his army stopped once they reached the fields of Nagashino. And in front of them were Ieyasu and his army. Shingen and his army soon came up behind them.

"Lord Shingen, Lord Masamune, what are you two doing here?" Ieyasu asked.

"Uh guys?" Sasuke asked. "We might want to run."

"Why?" Masamune asked.

"That's why!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed to the caliber of arrows coming their way.

Masamune and Kojuuro stepped in front of everyone, deflecting every single arrow with their swords. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and said, "Or maybe we could let them handle it."

Nohime, Ranmuru, and Mitsuhide were now in clear sight. Masamune glared at Mitsuhide. Clearly he hadn't forgotten their last encounter in Honoji.

"Date Masamune, it has been a long time." Mitsuhide said, a psychotic smile making its way to his lips.

"Akechi Mitsuhide." Masamune glared at the man. "You look as crazy and psychotic as ever."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Mitsuhide smirked.

"See what I tell you guys?" Masamune smirked. "He's out of his freaking mind."

"Oh we've realized that alright." Sasuke mumbled.

"Akechi Mitsuhide." Yukimura glared at the man. "Allow us to fight one on one on this field of battle!"

"As much as I would love to taste your blood, I am only here for the One Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune." Mitsuhide said sadistically.

"Well then your wish is about to be granted." Masamune growled as he took out his sword. "Big Boss of Oshu Date Masamune! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

It was silent for a second. Then a burst a azure and violet came flying at each other. Mitsuhide was grinning like a mad man while swing his scythe around wildly and Masamune roared in determination as their weapons clashed.

"I guess that's our cue." Sasuke shrugged.

Shingen led his army in to the battlefield with his gigantic ax raised high. He created a giant tornado that swept the Oda soldiers off their feet.

"My perfect spears of conquest! Sanada Yukimura is here!" Yukimura screamed. "Blaze kick!" He stuck his spear in the ground and swung around on it, catching hundreds of soldiers on fire and killing them.

"This is how I do my Sarutobi dance." Sasuke smirked before swinging at soldiers with his blades.

The battle raged on. Numerous soldiers were loss, from the Oda and from the other armies. But they all knew they couldn't give up. They'd rather not live a life under Oda Nobunaga's rule. Who would?

* * *

A soft voice was heard as a girl slowly made herself visible, but everyone was too busy to notice it. The girl had on pink and black. She had multiple Shadow hands surrounded her.

"Ichi is here." Oichi said as she stepped in to the light.

**Alright everyone! That's it from me tonight for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because things are just getting started. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	6. OC informaton

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Since I'm having a new OC some in to the story soon I thought I'd give ya some background information.**

Name: Tora

Age: 19

Eye Color: Blue-Greyish

Hair Color: Black shoulder length

Clothes: Azure tank top, black leather jacket, black gloves with lightning bolts on them, black pants, azure boots that stop at her ankle

Army: Date

Element: Lightning

Weapon: Silver sword with a blue hilt and blue sheath

Personality: Caring, Funny, Serious, Loyal

Biography: Tora was Masamune's best friend since they were children. She mysteriously disappears when they were fifteen leaving a brokenhearted Masamune behind. When they were both ninteen, they meet on the battlefield. Weird, right?

Favorite Quote: "There's two things I love: being with my friends and beating the shit out of my enemies."

**Hope you like Tora. She's going to be a handful. Shadowstalker Out!**


	7. A Shameful Retreat

**Disclaimer: Hello fellow Sengoku Basara fans/readers! It has been awhile since I updated hasn't it? Well let's not worry about the disclaimer! Onward!**

** Masamune: Seriously?**

** Me: You try writing the story then!**

** Masamune: ...**

** Me: That's what I thought.**

** Sasuke: She got you good Date.**

"Lord Ieyasu! Lord Ieyasu!" A soldier yelled.

"Yes?" Ieyasu asked as he punched an Oda soldiers lights out.

"The Oda calvery is making its way here! We'll never stand a chance against that many marksman!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Damn it! Why can't we have a calvery of our own?" Ieyasu didn't the reply he got.

"You called?" Magoichi smirked as she and her calvery stood behind her.

"How...?" Ieyasu trailed off.

"Call it a wild shot." Magoichi smirked before she ran to the battlefield, her twin pistols already making their mark.

"Ugh!" Masamune shouted as he was pushed back by Mitsuhide's scythe. He didn't have time to regain his footing before Mitsuhide pushed him down and held his weapon against his neck.

"Time to send you down the Gates of Hell." Mitsuhide whispered.

"Not on my watch."

Mitsuhide turned around, only to be punch in the face and get hit in the head by a tree. Masamune looked at his savior and nearly cried tears of joy.

"Tora?" Masamune asked.

Tora merely smirked and held out her hand. "Hey Masamune, are you goibg to get up or what?"

Masamune griped her hand and allowed her to pull him up, his mind working a mile a minute.

"Where? Why?" Masamune asked.

"You ever heard of Marsunaga Hisihede?" Tora growled.

Masamune merely nodded. Tora then said,"Well he's the bastard that killed my father, Katsu. And now Matsunaga's dead."

Masamune nodded before he smirked, "Want to be some Oda bitches?"

"You read my mind." Tora grinned.

* * *

Keiji grinned as he finally arrived in Iyokono. He looked around and sighed.

"Where in the world can I find Tsurihime?" Keiji muttered.

"I heard you say my name! Are you looking for me?"

Keiji whirled around and saw a girl wearing a sailor's outfit and carrying a bow and arrow smiling at him.

"Are you Tsurihime? The leader of the Iyokono forces?" Keiji asked.

Tsurihime nodded. "That's me! Why?"

"Because I would like if you join the alliance to take down Oda Nobunaga." Keiji said.

"That monster! I thought he was dead!" Tsurihime cried.

"Everyone did." Keiji sighed.

"Well then I'd be happy to join." Tsurihime grinned.

"Great." Keiji smiled.

* * *

"Another victory and yet few losses." Kojuro mused from where he was riding atop his horse.

"And tonight it's all sake!" Yoshinao cheered, causing the rest of the army to cheer as well, Magobei more than others.

"How did you manage while I was away?" Tora chuckled.

Kojuro gave a chuckle of his own. "I do not know the answer myself."

"Hmm. What do you think Masamune?" Tora asked.

Masamune was silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Tora laughed.

She stopped laughing when Masamune fell off his horse, Azure, and fell to the ground.

"BIG BOSS!" Yoshinao, Magobei, Samanosuke, and Bunshichi yelled.

"Masamune!" Kojuro and Tora yelled in unison as they jumped off their respective horses named Moonlight (Kojuro) and Lightning (Tora).

"Lord Masamune!"

Kojuro looked up to see Yukimura following them.

"Probably an offer to reside in Kai." Kojuro mumbled.

"The wound shows signs of fire arms." Tora said.

"That would be the work of Nohime." Sasuke explained from where he was standing in the trees.

"Oda bastard." Tora hissed.

"Come. You can fix him up in Kai." Sasuke said. "That's why master was following you."

"We thank you for your hospitality." Kojuro nodded.

He looked back at Masamune. Why his wreckless Lord didn't tell anyone of his injury was beyond him.

"Reckless, reckless, reckless." Kojuro shook his head.

**And that is another awesome chapter of Reign of the Oda Clan. We're almost at the end guys! Katakura out!**


	8. The Last Party

**Disclaimer: Okay guys mostly because I'm lacking the patience or the inspiration to make the story anymore we're getting straight to the end. Sorry but seriously I have better Sengoku stories planned that will be completed someday!**

**Masamune: So you're just gonna give up? What'd I teach you?**

**Me: To never give up but if you haven't noticed I'm the one writing this!**

**Keiji: Yeah come on Masamune, cheer up!**

**Masamune: *grumbles***

**Ieyasu: Shadow Katakura does not own anything from Sengoku Basara. All she owns is a copy of Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes for the Wii and the episodes from season 1 on her Playstation 3.**

**Me: Why didn't I ever let you do the disclaimer?**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Are you ready Sanada Yukimura?!" Masamune asked as they stood outside Nobunaga's chambers in Azuchi Castle.

"My spirit is as ready and able as a tiger's might!" Yukimura proclaimed.

Masamune and Yukimura shared no more words as they blasted down the doors and gasped at the sight before them. Akechi Mitsuhide, Mouri Ranmuru, Nohime, and Oichi lay dead around Nobunaga.

"Holy…." Masamune trailed off.

Nobunaga merely gave them a sickly smirk. That only gave Masamune enough energy to charge at him. Yukimura followed right behind him. This time they were ready for any attack Nobunaga could throw at them. They dodge bullets from his pistols and just when they were about to attack Oda, he unsheathed his sword and flicked them away in once clean sweap. Yukimura was fine, although a little scratched up. Masamune, however, could feel his wound opening back up and the pain was killing him. He gritted his teeth together and clutched his side.

"That's it!" Masamune shouted. "I'm sending you to the place where you belong!"

Ignoring his injuries, and foolishly dropping his swords, Masamune reared his fist back and punched and tackled Nobunaga out the balcony.

"Lord Masamune!" Yukimura shouted alarmed before getting a running start and jumping out the window on to the roof.

He gasped when he saw Masamune being held by his neck and by the look on Masamune's face, he was having a little trouble breathing. Curse Nobunaga!

"Yukimura…" Masamune gasped.

"Lord Masamune!" Yukimura yelled before running over to him but he didn't get far before Nobunaga threw him off the roof.

"_Just give up the dang title already kid! We're in a life or death situation!" Masamune thought angrily._

Masamune looked down at a chuckling Nobunaga and managed the best glare he could muster.

"Haha. Look at the brave One Eyed Dragon of Oshu whimpering in my hold." Nobunaga smirked.

"I'm….not…..whimpering for…anyone…you sick….monster." Masamune breathed, taking in as much air in his lungs. It was hard since Nobunaga was holding him by the neck.

"Oh really? We might have to change that." Nobunaga smirked.

Yukimura breathed heavily once he finally managed to pull himself up on the roof of Azuchi Castle.

"I must get to Lord Masamune!" Yukimura declared, grabbing his spears and running towards Nobunaga.

When he got there, he gave a battle cry and charged at Nobunaga. Nobunaga chuckled darkly before throwing Masamune in the air and when Yukimura got close enough, he threw him up with the One Eyed Dragon.

"Yukimura, this is out last shot. I wanna make the most of it." Masamune said.

"I will stand by you Masamune." Yukimura declared.

Masamune smirked. "LET'S PARTY!"

And with that being said, the charged downward at Nobunaga.

"Vessel of Takeda, Sanada Yukimura!" Yukimura cried.

"Big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune!" Masamune growled.

"FUEL THE BLADE!" They cried in unison before unleashing everything they had on Nobunaga.

"No one can defeat me!" Nobunaga growled when he saw his sword crack.

"Sorry buddy but you're joining the dead." Masamune said as he thrust his sword through Nobunaga's chest before stepping back and watching him fall to the ground.

"I will not bow. I will not falter. I will not die." Nobunaga murmured as he was sucked in to a black and red portal.

They heard cheering and Masamune and Yukimura looked down at the crowd of soldiers. They saw Sasuke, Kojuro, Tora, Motochika, Kasuga, Ieyasu, Magoichi, Keiji, and Tsurihime smiling and grinning at them. Kanbei and Motonari merely nodded their heads.

* * *

"Sanada Yukimura, didn't expect to see you coming to fight me so soon." Masamune smirked as he unsheathed his sword.

"I will gladly fight you anytime, anyday!" Yukimura smirked.

"Alright, alright, we get the point. Now can we please fight?" Sasuke grinned.

No more words were said. The Date and Takeda armies charged at each other, glad that they could fight again without Nobunaga's reign over them.

The Reign of the Oda Clan was finally over.

**I wasn't kidding when I said this story was over. There will be no sequel. Thanks for reading this even though it wasn't my best work. Shadow Katakura out! :D**

**Masamune: HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU KID!**


End file.
